The Simpsons season 26 character kill off votes and fan stories
by toonboydangamerdude17
Summary: Everybody's wondering who's getting killed off in 'The Simpsons' season 26.


The Simpsons season 26 Character kill off votes and fan stories

Hyman Krustofsky (voiced by Jackie Mason respectively)

Patty, Selma and Jackie Bouvier (voiced by Marge Simpson's voice actress, Julie Kavner respectively)

Comic Book Guy and Snake Jailbird (voiced by Hank Azaria respectively)

Sideshow Bob (voiced by Kelsey Grammar respectively)

Penelope Owsley (voiced by Anne Hathaway respectively)

Abe Simpson, Barney Gumble and Joe Quimby (voiced by Dan Castellaneta respectively)

Jasper Beardley, Dewey Largo, Otto Mann and Officer Eddie (voiced by Harry Shearer respectively)

Chapter 1: _The Final Tempation of Hyman Krustofsky_

Scene 1: The Simpson family's house

Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Homer, Snowball V and Santa's Little Helper are in the living room and Marge enters to tell them something very important.

Marge: "You guys, guess what we got invited to? Rabbi Krustofsky's bachelor party in the golden mansion."

Bart: "Wow, you mean we're invited to Krusty the Clown's father's bachelor party?"

Marge: "That's right, well, we'd better get ready, we don't wanna be late."

The Simpson family gets ready to head out for the bachelor party at the golden mansion.

Later, at the bachelor party…..

Hyman: "Good afternoon, good friends of Springfield, thank you all for coming to my bachelor party, it's such an honor to give a wonderful thanks to all of you, and now, my son, Herschel, would like to take the podium."

Krusty steps up to the podium and speaks right into the microphone.

Krusty: "I wanna thank everybody else for appreciating my father's bachelor party this afternoon, you have been such good # 1 fans to me ever since you all watched my show on television."

Ned: "Hot diggity dog!"

Krusty: "And now, if you all wanna help yourselves to what's on the fancy dinner table, it's right over there."

Everybody else goes over to the fancy dinner table and enjoys the entire afternoon.

Homer: "Well, Hyman, I must say that things are looking pretty fancy here."

Hyman: "I know, Homer, I must say that you, Marge, Bart, Lisa and everybody else in Springfield did a splendid job."

Milhouse: "Rabbi Krustofsky, congratulations on that super awesome speech you gave right in front of everybody else."

Hyman: "Thanks, Milhouse, it was my pleasure."

Krusty looks at the clock on the wall…..

Krusty: "Well, look at the time, everybody, it's now time for all of you to head on home and get some shut eye."

Everybody else, except for Krusty and Hyman leave to head on home to their houses.

Krusty: "Well, Dad, even though I'm a clown and you're a rabbi, things are really making progress."

Hyman: "I know, you don't need to tell me, we must not live in shame or sorrow." (He suddenly falls ill and collapses on the floor.)

Krusty: "HOLY CRAP, MY FATHER'S FALLEN ILL AND COLLAPSED ON THE FLOOR, I BETTER CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Krusty: (dialing 911) "Dr. Hibbert, this is a great big emergency, my father's fallen ill and he collapsed on the floor!"

Dr. Hibbert: (on the other line) "Don't worry about it, Krusty, I'll have my paramedics come right over in a jiffy."

Krusty: "Hang in there, Dad, the paramedics are coming to get you."

Hyman: [Weakly] "They'd…..better….get….here…real…fast."

[Ambulance Siren Wailing]

The paramedics enter the golden mansion, and they carry Hyman on the stretcher.

The very next morning….

Marge: "Homer, kids, I just got off the wireless telephone with Krusty and he said that his father had suddenly fallen ill and collapsed on the floor in the golden mansion."

Homer: "Oh my word, has he passed away yet?"

Marge: "No, Homer, he hasn't passed away, he's in the hospital in the emergency room."

Homer: "Oh good, what a relief, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try and visit him in the hospital."

Scene 2: Springfield General Hospital….

Bart: "Dr. Hibbert, do you think Rabbi Krustofsky's gonna be alright?"

Dr. Hibbert: "I'm terribly sorry, everybody, but his illness has been actin' up, I don't know how much time he's got left to live, but you can all go in there and say your final goodbyes."

The Simpson family goes right in to Hyman's hospital room.

Marge: "Holy crap, Hyman, is it really true that you're dying?"

Hyman: [Weakly] "Yes, Marge, it's true, I really am dying."

Krusty: "Dad, I just wanna say thanks again for that wonderful bachelor party that you gave everybody else in Springfield."

Hyman: "Not to mention it, Herschel, I want you to have this photograph of me right before I pass away."

Hyman gives Krusty his photograph.

Krusty: "Thanks, now I can put it on my dresser drawer when I get back home tonight."

Hyman: "Thanks, Herschel, and everybody else in Springfield, goodbye, farewell."

Hyman passes away peacefully.

Bart: "Oh my word, he's deceased and gone right now."

Lisa: "What a tragic fate for Krusty to lose a close family member."

Meanwhile, back home in the living room…

Homer: "It's hard to believe that we're never gonna see Hyman again."

Marge: "And it's lucky that Krusty had a chance to say goodbye to him."

Bart: "You guys, Krusty's 1 of the best television celebrities, he needs all of us to be there at Rabbi Krustofsky's funeral and burial ceremony."

Scene 3: Springfield Cemetary Graveyard

The tombstones have names of the deceased characters throughout the series including Mona Simpson, Beatrice Simmons, Bleeding Gums Murphy, Maude Flanders, Amber Simpson, Frank Grimes, Fat Tony, Hubert Simpson, Max, the ice cream salesman and Chip Davis, written all over their tombstones.

The scene cuts to Hyman's closed casket waiting to be buried underground.

Reverend Lovejoy: "Hyman Krustofsky was a very rich man, who became a respected Rabbi in Springfield's Lower East Side, he's survived by his close family and neighbors, and he leaves all of his memories behind with Herschel Krustofsky, A.K.A. Krusty the Clown, including this photograph of him taken back in 2012."

Krusty: "His face will always be in this photograph."

Reverend Lovejoy: "And now, Lenny will sing a dedication song dedicated to Hyman's memories."

Bart: "Yeah, man, let's get this over with and bury the now deceased rabbi."

Lenny comes up to the podium and pulls his country western guitar out.

Lenny: "This is a parody of _Life's Been Good_, originally by Joe Walsh, himself."

Lenny: "And a 1, a 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4."

Lenny: [Playing Country Western Guitar] _**I am a Rabbi, an elderly man, it took me 5 days to drive to the can**_

_**time made me deaf, made it hard as can be**_

_**enlarged my prostate so I couldn't see**_

_**I was a serious and very old guy**_

_**somebody like me, not hard to see why**_

_**heaven can take me, it really still can**_

_**if all of you folks will stay with Bartman **_

_**lucky I'm gone after all I've been through**_

_**everybody say "Oh joy."**_

All Springfield residents: "Oh joy."

_**I can't complain but sometimes I still do**_

_**life was always good to me 'til now…**_

Hyman's closed casket is now lowered to the ground.

Later at Krusty Burger, Hyman's wake is officially held with daisies, tulips and photographs surrounding it.

Jeremy: "Krusty, I promise you that I'll keep your fast food joint open for business in honor of your father's memories."

Krusty: "Thanks for your kind thoughts, Jeremy."

Jeremy: "Oh, and a few soda pop points."

Comic Book Guy: "Look, Krusty, I know we never hung around much lately, but your father, Rabbi Krustofsky, he was very wise in general."

Krusty: "You really think so? hey, hey, thanks, Comic Book Guy, I really appreciate it."

Chief Wiggum: "1 thing I know about is that Rabbi Krustofsky will always be in our hearts and memories."

Moe: "And hopefully there will be a new rabbi to take over his place."

End of chapter 1…..

Chapter 2: _The Entire Life of Jackie Bouvier_

Scene 1: The Springfield Elementary School auditorium

Seymour: "And now I would like to announce this year's upcoming autumn harvest festival, which is taking place in downtown Springfield, and if any of you is allergic to corn or pumpkin based products, please let the Springfield Elementary School staff know about it, and they can help you out."

[School Bell Ringing]

Seymour: "Well, there goes the school bell, goodbye, students, I hope you all have a very good weekend."

All of the Springfield Elementary School students head out to go back home on the Springfield Elementary School bus

Later, Bart and Lisa are walking around back home to their own house.

Homer: "Hey, Bart, hey, Lisa, how was your day at school this morning?"

Bart: "It was pretty good, Dad, we were at a super awesome school assembly."

Lisa: "And Principal Skinner announced this year's upcoming autumn harvest festival, and it's taking place in downtown Springfield."

Marge, carrying Maggie, walks in with a depressed and concerned look on her face.

Marge: "Bart, Lisa, I've got some very serious and unfortunate news, your Grandma Jackie has fallen ill with a terrible heart disease."

Homer: "Oh no, that's terrible, that must mean my mother in law."

Bart: "So when can we visit her in Springfield General Hospital, Mom?"

Marge: "In about 12:37 PM."

Lisa: "I guess it won't be that long to get there to visit her in her hospital room."

Meanwhile at 12:37 PM, The Simpson family are heading out for Springfield General Hospital.

Later, in the waiting room…..

Lisa: "Mom, Dad, Aunt Patty, Aunt Selma, do you think Grandma Jackie's gonna be alright?"

Patty: "Oh, we don't know, Lisa, but this is the best hospital in Springfield, your grandmother's getting the finest treatment there is."

Dr. Hibbert steps right outta Jackie's hospital room….

Marge: "Dr. Hibbert, how's our mother? is she gonna be alright?"

Dr. Hibbert: "I'm terribly sorry, everybody, but Jackie's heart disease is just too deadly to save her, I don't know how much longer she has left to live, but I suggest that you all go in there and say your farewells."

Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge, Homer, Patty, Selma and Abe are in deep grief and shock, and they enter Jackie's hospital room.

Marge: [Teared Up] "Oh my word, Mom, no."

Homer: [Teared Up] "I can't believe this, Jackie, you're really gonna-"

Bart: [Teared Up] "Come on, Grandma Jackie, you can't pass away, we were all gonna do so many good things together as always, we were all gonna become blueberry pickers, Lisa and I were gonna be a lot better than you, but we were all gonna be good at it."

Jackie: [Groans Weakly]

Selma: "Hey, you guys, I think she's trying to say something."

Jackie: "You were all such a wonderful close family to me I love all of you too."

Jackie passes away peacefully…

Dr. Hibbert takes out his stethoscope and uses it on Jackie's deceased neck.

Dr. Hibbert: "I'm terribly sorry, but she's gone off to the skies of heaven right now."

Bart: [Teared Up] "Oh my word, she's-"

Marge: [Teared Up] "Yes, Bart, I'm afraid-I'm afraid that your grandmother is deceased and gone for good right now."

Later, back home at the Simpson family's house…

Homer: [Teared Up] "You guys, I'm going inside, I just need a few minutes up there alone in my bedroom"

Bart: "Man, I can't believe she's really gone to the heaven skies."

Meanwhile at the Springfield Cemetary Graveyard….

Reverend Lovejoy: "Jackie Bouvier was known to all of us as a kind beautiful woman in Springfield for many generations."

Patty: "Such nice beautiful words to live by."

Reverend Lovejoy: "Jackie was a very good mother, grandmother and great grandmother to all throughout the years."

Apu: (sitting right with Manjula and his octuplets) "Yes, thank the lord those days have gone through."

Reverend Lovejoy: "And now, Marge and Homer will take the podium."

Marge: "Now I know that Homer would like to say a few words about her memories."

Homer: "Oh gee, oh boy, this is probably the most terrible pain I ever went through, well, the truth is that, Jackie wasn't just Marge's mother and Bart, Lisa and Maggie's grandmother, she was my mother in law, she was kind and wise, and very beautiful and understanding, well, it's just that-(he tears up a bit), I'm gonna spend the rest of my entire life missing her as well."

Homer: [Sobbing Silently]

Marge: [Teared Up] "We're all gonna miss her, Homer, we're all gonna miss her more than anything else."

Grandma Jackie's closed casket is now lowered to the ground…..

Bart, Lisa and Maggie put tulips and daffodils on the closed casket.

Later that night at the 1st Church of Springfield…..

Ned: "And now, I would like to play a memorial video tribute in honor of Jackie's memories."

The memorial video tribute begins with Jackie sitting in her armchair.

Jackie: (in the memorial video tribute) "I would like to thank my good family for being so kind and polite to me, to my daughter, Marge, I gave her my green forest pillow."

Marge: "Very nice and soft."

Jackie: "To my son in law, Homer, I leave my most favorite cook book."

Homer: "Those almost look good enough to eat."

Jackie: "To my daughters, Patty and Selma, I leave my gardening tools."

Patty: "I sure hope we can learn the basics of gardening."

Selma: "It'll take us a couple of days and nights to grow those crops."

Jackie: "And to my grandkids, Bart, Lisa and Maggie, I gave them my costume chest from my attic."

Bart: "Alright, pure awesome!"

Lisa: "Bart, calm down, you're gonna give yourself a nose bleed."

Meanwhile, back home at the Simpson family's house…

Homer: "Well, it sure was a nice funeral and burial ceremony, but it's good to be back home again."

Marge: "I say, what a relief, well, it's a good thing she left all of her possessions to all of us and everybody else."

Lisa: "Grandma Jackie's memories will always be treasured in our hearts and lives."

End of chapter 2….

Chapter 3: _Comic Book Guy, We Hardly Knew Ye_

Scene 1: The Androids Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop/downtown Springfield

Comic Book Guy: (storing boxes of comic magazines) "Well, that's the last of it, now what do you say we go out for a nice long walk around downtown Springfield?"

Milhouse: "That'll be a good idea."

Bart: "Let's go then."

Lisa: "I like going out for nice long walks."

Bart, Lisa, Milhouse and Comic Book Guy walk around downtown Springfield, and suddenly a great big disaster strike occurs.

[Loud Explosion]

Bart: "Gross, man, what's that smell that's very disturbing?"

Lisa: "It must be some sort of nuclear explosion."

Comic Book Guy: (not moving around anymore) "I….can't…move….these….nuclear….gas….fumes…..are…..getting…..to….me."

Comic Book Guy collapses to the ground because of the nuclear chemicals going through his entire body.

Bart: "What the crap?"

Lisa: "Comic Book Guy?"

The entire crowd of Springfield rushes out to find Comic Book Guy lying right down in the middle of the sidewalk.

Clancy: "Alright, nobody move, nobody panic!"

Elizabeth: "Comic Book Guy, can you hear any of us?!"

Ned: "Holy crap, what in the world happened here?!"

Seymour: "He seemed to have inhaled some kind of poisonous chemical going on around here."

Meanwhile, at Springfield General Hospital…..

Milhouse: "Mom, Dad, do you think Comic Book Guy's gonna be alright?"

Luann: "Oh, we don't know, Milhouse, but this is the best hospital in Springfield, I'm sure Comic Book Guy will be all fixed up and good as new in the nick of time."

Dr. Hibbert comes out with a concerned look on his face.

Homer: "Dr. Hibbert, how's Comic Book Guy? is he gonna be alright?"

Dr. Hibbert: "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Simpson, but Comic Book Guy's injuries are just too deadly to save him, I don't know how much longer he has left to live, but right now, you can say goodbye to him."

The Simpson, Flanders, Van Houten and Wiggum family enter Comic Book Guy's hospital room.

Elizabeth: [Teared Up] "No, Comic Book Guy, no."

Marge: [Teared Up] "Oh my word, I can't believe this, you're really gonna-"

Bart: [Teared Up] "Comic Book Guy, I thought we were gonna open a comic convention together as always."

Comic Book Guy: [Groaning Sounds]

Ralph: "I think he's trying to say something."

Comic Book Guy: "You-You were all such good customers to me at the Androids Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop, I like all of you too." (brief pause) worst death scene ever!"

Comic Book Guy passed away peacefully.

Dr. Hibbert: (putting his stethoscope on Comic Book Guy's deceased chest) "I'm terribly sorry, everybody, but he's gone for good right now."

Rod: [Teared Up] "Oh my word…."

Todd: [Teared Up] "Daddy, he's-"

Ned: [Depressingly] "Yes, boys, I'm afraid that Comic Book Guy is deceased and gone for good."

Scene 2: Back home at the Simpson family's house

Kent Brockman: "Springfield has always reported the residents for their tragic passings, Maude Flanders, Mona Simpson, Amber Simpson, Bleeding Gums Murphy, Fat Tony, Chip Davis, and joining them right now is Jeffrey Albertson A.K.A. Comic Book Guy."

Bart: "Oh, stupid nuclear explosion, man, I wish me, Lisa and Milhouse never went on that walk around downtown Springfield."

Kent Brockman: "Now here are some good words from the residents of Springfield, to tell all of us about his passing."

Mayor Quimby: "I always respected Comic Book Guy, ever since he got married. I respected his business and most of all, his comic conventions, but the Androids Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop will be held upon his memories."

Mr. Burns: "Thank you, Comic Book Guy, for keeping every single comic magazine, action figure and trading card box on the shelves at your shop."

Kent Brockman: "What you all heard about Comic Book Guy is about what he really was, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go be depressed for a little while."

Lisa: "I can't believe he's really gone for good."

Homer: "Me neither." (brief pause) "Hey, when's the funeral service?"

Marge: "It's on Sunday."

Homer: "Oh yeah, now I remember."

Scene 3: The 1st Church of Springfield

Kumiko: "Thanks for coming, everybody, Jeffrey would've been very grateful that you're all here."

Marge: "Oh, no problem, it was our idea of coming to this funeral service."

Reverend Lovejoy takes his place at the podium.

Reverend Lovejoy: "Dearly beloved people of Springfield, we're here today to mourn the absence of Jeffrey Albertson A.K.A. Comic Book Guy."

Patty: "What lovely words to live by."

Selma: "You can say that again."

Reverend Lovejoy: "Anyway, Comic Book Guy was the true owner of the Androids Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop, and if any of you like to say a few words about him, please come up to the podium."

Lenny comes up 1st….

Lenny: "What can I say about Comic Book Guy? he was such a good and clever man, he was hilarious and could always make us laugh out loud, always staying in business, but in death, I'll always remember him the way he was."

Moe comes up 2nd…..

Moe: "I always remembered Comic Book Guy for quite some time, especially when I read 1 of his comic magazines, such as _The Avengers, Teen Titans_ and _Justice League_, his comic magazines have always kept all of us entertained as young kids and teens, he's no longer with any of us, but we'll always have the Android's Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop, and very soon it'll be open for business."

Apu comes up 3rd…

Apu: "The only reason that I think about Comic Book Guy is when I read _Justice Leage_ # 12." "I'll always remember his hilarious laughter."

Homer comes up 4th…

Homer: "I know what I can say about Comic Book Guy, well, it's just that, Comic Book Guy wasn't just the best owner of the Androids Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop aside from the Kiwk E Mart, he was our very good friend, and the fact is...that...I'll never forget about him the way he was in our entire lives."

Reverend Lovejoy: "Alright, that's all we have time for this evening, now let's take the casket over to Springfield Cemetery Graveyard."

Meanwhile at Springfield Cemetery Graveyard…..

Groundskeeper Willie: [Playing _Amazing Grace_ On Bagpipes]

Reverend Lovejoy: "Goodbye, Comic Book Guy, may you join Maude Flanders, Frank Grimes, Bleeding Gums Murphy, Mona Simpson, Amber Simpson, Gladys Gurney, Fat Tony and Chip Davis in the heaven skies."

The blue casket is now lowered, and Lenny and Carl bury it.

The tombstone reads Dedicated to the loving memory of Jeffrey Albertson A.K.A. Comic Book Guy (1941-2014), a true good man from the beginning.

Later at Comic Book Guy's wake at the Simpson family's house….

Bart: "What are we gonna do, Milhouse? we can't let the Androids Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop close down for good, it'll be such tragic."

Milhouse: "I don't know, Bart, I'm not sure if it's somebody else in Comic Book Guy's close family, or your close family or my close family or even anybody else in Springfield's territory."

Ned: "There's plenty of good Salisbury steak and grilled shrimp and stuff on the memorial dinner table if all of you want it."

Bart and Milhouse head over to the memorial dinner table and Lisa's having a real good vegetarian dinner meal of her very own and Maggie is in her high chair and has strained carrots and beets.

Marge: "While we're all waiting to be served, let's all take 1 minute of silence to remember Comic Book Guy."

Flashback sequence # 1: _'Round Springfield_ (season 6)

Lisa: $250? but I need that album to honor the memory of Bleeding Gums Murphy."

Comic Book Guy: "He's dead? well, why didn't you say so?" (He changes price to $500.)

Lisa: [Groans Disappointedly]

End flashback sequence...

Bart, Milhouse, Ralph, Rod, Todd and Martin have flashback sequences of their very own...

Flashback Sequence # 2: _Three Men and a Comic Book_ (season 2)

Martin: "Can you let me have it for $40?"

Comic Book Guy: "$40? you made me get off my stool for that?"

Martin: "It's all I got. I sold seeds. I visited my aunt in the nursing home. I fished a dime outta the sewer for God's sake!"

End flashback sequence...

Patty: "I still can't believe Comic Book Guy's gone for good."

Selma: "His memories will be treasured on in our hearts and lives."

Homer: So, who's gonna run the Androids Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop right now?"

Marge: "Well, Homer, you can call your brother, Herbert, and ask him if he wants to take over his place tomorrow morning."

Homer: "That's a great idea, Marge, I'll go call him on the wireless telephone right away."

Homer dials Herbert's telephone # and speaks to him on the wireless telephone.

Homer: (on the wireless telephone) "Hello? Herbert? is it you?"

Herbert: (on the other wireless telephone) "Why of course it's me, Homer, my dear brother, what did you need to tell me about?"

Homer: (still on the wireless telephone) "Well, it's a very long story, you see, Comic Book Guy's no longer with any of us, so I was wondering if you would like to take over as the new owner of the Androids Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop."

Herbert: (still on the other wireless telephone) "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Homer, the Androids Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop will soon be officially open for business."

Homer: (still on the wireless telephone) "I know, Herbert, but anyway, I'll speak to you later, goodbye."

Homer hangs up the wireless telephone.

Lisa: "So, Dad, did Uncle Herbert agree with what you told him?"

Homer: "Bart, Lisa, guys, he's gonna be the new owner of the Androids Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop."

Bart: "Alright, yahoo!"

Milhouse: "Super awesome!"

Lisa: "How very exciting!"

Scene 4: back at the Androids Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop

Herbert: "Here you go, Martin, 1 great copy of The Justice Team comic magazine # 29."

Martin: "Wow, thanks, Mr. Powell."

Bart: "So, Lisa, what do you think about Uncle Herbert working here?"

Lisa: "Wonderful idea, Bart, but I know that Comic Book Guy will always be remembered in our hearts and in our minds."

Milhouse: "The Androids Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop is now back in business."

Ralph: "But we still like Mr. Powell working here."

Chapter 4: _The Defeat of Snake Jailbird_

Snake Jailbird: "It's time to say your final words 'Goodbye', residents of Springfield."

Snake Jailbird begins slipping and sliding and falls right down Springfield Gorge.

Snake Jailbird: "WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Snake Jailbird lands right on his backside and passes away instantly.

Bart: "Hey look, you guys, over here, he's deceased and gone for good right now!"

All Springfield Residents: "YAHOO!"

Lisa: "Springfield is finally safe and sound from the clutches of Snake Jailbird!"

Apu: "Now I don't need to worry about the Kwik-E Mart being robbed!"

Clancy: "We did a real good job of getting rid of him."

Ned: "The evil criminal is deceased and gone at last."

Marge: "Now we can all go inside and never think about him ever again."

Everybody else goes back to their own houses to celebrate Snake Jailbird's defeat.

Chapter 5: _Sideshow Bob's Final Stand_

Scene 1: Springfield Harbor

Bart: "Yikes, it's Sideshow Bob, this looks like a job for….(he transforms into Bartman) Bartman!"

Milhouse: "And….(he transforms into House Boy) House Boy!"

Bart/Bartman: "Come on, House Boy, let's go, there's an evil master mind that needs to be defeated!"

Milhouse/House Boy: "Right on, Bartman!"

Bartman and House Boy go after Sideshow Bob and finally catch up to him.

Bartman: "Not so fast, Sideshow Bob!"

House Boy: "You're not killing off anybody else in Springfield anymore!"

Sideshow Bob: "Well, if I'm not getting away with it, then maybe _**you're**_ the 1s who are gonna get it."

Bartman: "Too late, you're getting the electric chair!"

Bartman and House Boy pull out an electric chair, and strap Sideshow Bob around it.

Sideshow Bob: "No, please, no, please, not the electric chair, no!"

Sideshow Bob gets electrocuted and finally passes away.

Bartman: "Yeah, finally, Sideshow Bob has been defeated!"

House Boy: "Now we don't need to worry about him trying to kill any of us!"

Bartman: "Our crime fighting work is finally finished."

Lisa: "Oh, Bartman, House Boy, you finally saved me from the mighty fearsome hands of Sideshow Bob, how can I ever thank the 2 of you?"

Bartman: "It was no problem, Lisa, now to transform back into Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten."

Bartman and House Boy transform back into Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten.

Bart: "Well, Milhouse, we sure got rid of Sideshow Bob real good, now we can all go back inside our own houses."

Milhouse: "Good idea, Bart, I'll see you at school tomorrow morning."

Bart: "Me too, Milhouse."

Milhouse goes back to his own house, and Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge and Homer go back inside their own house as well.

End of chapter 5…..

Chapter 6: _Farewell, Princess Penelope_

Scene 1: The kung fu karate match

Penelope: "Well, Henry, I don't know how long it's gonna be, but I'll get some California Rolls."

Henry: "Uh, sure, no wasabi."

Penelope: "I know, Henry, it's very hot stuff."

Penelope kisses Henry on his right cheek, then she leaves to go to the snack bar.

Tulip Lady: "Alright, who wants a bouqet of tulips?"

Marge: "Over here, I'll take some of them!"

Tulip Lady: "Well, here you go."

Marge: "Thanks, now I can put these in a vase when we get back home."

Todd: "Our mommy used to love gardening with tulips, daisies, sunflowers and daffodils."

Ned: "Oh yeah, now I remember that."

Homer: "Marge, those tulips look so beautiful and sparkly."

Marge: "Why thanks, Homer, you're so kind and respective."

Penelope returns with the California Rolls and sets them right down in front of Henry's place, and Henry begins eating 1 of them.

Penelope suddenly loses her balance, and falls right over to the other side.

Penelope: "YIKES, WHOA!"

Penelope is now lying right down motionless on the ground…..

All of the Springfield residents rush over to her side, and Dr. Hibbert places his stethoscope on Penelope's neck, and he pronounces her deceased on the exact spot.

Dr. Hibbert: "Oh my word, she's deceased!"

Henry: "No, it can't be!"

Scene 2: The Simpson family's house

Marge: "It's very depressing that we're never gonna see Penelope again, and poor Henry never had 1 single chance to say goodby to her in the 1st place."

Homer: "From now on, I won't fall asleep during a funeral service."

Cut to Penelope's funeral service…

Reverend Lovejoy: "Penelope Owsly was a supporting princess of our entire lives, though she never got tired of listening to all of our comical catch phrases.

Bart: "Aye carumba!"

Homer: "D'oh!"

Apu: "This is not a library."

John: "Glaven, why glaven!"

Nelson: "Ha, ha!"

Ned: "Hidly ho!"

Reverend Lovejoy: "And now, Krusty the Clown will play a dedication song on the piano, right over there."

Krusty walks up to the piano and sits right at it.

Krusty: [Playing Music On Piano] _**Goodbye, Princess Penelope, you're entire life is empty and the stage is now dark, you have fallen right off the grand stand, then you're heart had stopped**_

Krusty: _**and it seems to me that your special fans need to buy this picture book, of all of your best loved sketches on **__**The Krusty the Clown Show**_, _**it's full of beautiful jewelry and a beautiful necklace, like when you went to a fancy party and got beautiful, and we saw your lovely glitter…..**_

Reverend Lovejoy: "Alright, that's good, that'll be enough for this evening."

Cut to everybody else at Springfield Cemetery Graveyard….

Penelope's closed casket is now being lowered to the ground….

Milhouse: "Goodbye, Princess Penelope."

Luann: "We'll never forget about you."

Groundskeeper Willie: "Here's to you, nice young beautiful woman."

Scene 3: Penelope's wake

Homer: "Oh wow, grilled shrimp and cocktail sauce, there's nothing like free dinner snack foods when it comes down to a deceased person's wake."

Bart: "Well, Dad, you can say that again."

Lisa: "Wow, there's lots of good stuff to remember her by."

Clancy: "Hey, everybody, come right in here, I've got a memorial slideshow to show all of you Penelope's memories."

Everybody else goes right into the living room and watches the memorial slideshow of Penelope's memories…

Helen: "Oh look, there's Penelope doing her lovely dance moves back in February of 1995."

Ned: "And here she is on the balcony tower, looking at the beautiful midnight skies."

Bart: "And here's when she gave Lisa her autograph at the awards ceremony."

Mr. Burns: "Her beautiful memories will always be treasured."

End of chapter 6.

Chapter 7: _Goodbye to Barney Gumble_

Scene 1: Outside Moe's Tavern

Homer: "Well, Barney, that Duff Beer really paid us up."

Barney: "You can say that again, Homer, but we're really enjoying this afternoon."

Homer: "I know, Barney, but anyway, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get my car and park it right here."

Homer leaves to get his car and park it in its usual parking spot.

Suddenly, Barney begins having a serious heart disease….

Barney: "OOOOH, URGH!"

Homer: "Oh no, Barney, no, what should I do?!"

Homer: "I know, I'll dial 9-1-1."

Homer dials 9-1-1, and calls for an ambulance…

Homer: (speaking on his cell phone) "Hello? paramedics, this is a great big emergency, Barney just developed a serious heart disease, you'd better get on over here right away!"

Homer walks over to Barney, who is lying right down on the sidewalk.

Homer: "Don't worry about it, Barney, they're coming to get you and bring you to the hospital in a jiffy!"

The ambulance arrives and the paramedics carry Barney on the stretcher, and they drive around in the ambulance with Barney in it.

Scene 2: Springfield General Hospital

Homer: "Oh, I sure hope Barney's gonna be alright."

Marge: "Well, Homer, I think Barney's getting all fixed up and good as new."

Dr. Hibbert shows up…..

Lenny: "Is Barney gonna be alright, Dr. Hibbert?"

Dr. Hibbert: "I'm terribly sorry, Lenny, but Barney's got 2 more hours to live, so you can all say your final goodbyes."

Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge, Homer and the others go right into Barney's hospital room.

Apu: [Teared Up] "Oh my goodness, Barney, no."

Lenny: [Teared Up] "I can't believe this, Barney, you're really gonna-"

Homer: [Teared Up] "Oh come on, Barney, you can't pass away and leave Springfield, we were gonna do so many good things together as always, we were gonna become sky divers, I was gonna be a lot better than you, but we were both gonna be good at it."

Barney: "OOOOH AAAH….."

Luann: [Teared Up] "Hey, you guys, I think-I think Barney's trying to say something."

Barney: "You-You all have been such good friends to me, hanging around at Moe's Tavern, I like all of you."

Barney: [Final Belch]

Barney is now deceased.

Milhouse: [Teared Up] "Oh my word, he's deceased and gone for good."

Luann: [Teared Up] "That's right, Milhouse, he is deceased and gone for good."

The entire crowd mourns over Barney's hospital bed.

Scene 3: Back home at the Simpson family's house

Bart: "Lisa and I will be right back, we need to go get ready for the funeral ceremony."

Bart and Lisa go inside their house…..

Homer: [Teared Up] "Stupid crazy afternoon, I wish we'd never went on that long walk, oh this is my entire fault, I should've driven Barney back home in the 1st place, and [Sighs Heavilly] right now, he's gone for good."

Cut to Barney's funeral ceremony…..

Reverend Lovejoy: "Barney Gumble, was known to all of us by many different names: Barney the Drunker, Barney the Belcher and of course, Barney the Maniac."

Mr. Burns: "Ah, yes, that was mine."

Reverend Lovejoy: "Barney was a hilarious man of Springfield, and right now, Carl, would like to sing a dedication song in honor of his fine memories and past times."

Homer: "Yeah, go for it, Carl!"

Carl: "Here's a real good song performed by Rick Astley, himself."

[Music Playing On Wireless Karaoke Machine]

Carl: _**We're no strangers to love**_

_**you know the rules, and so do I**_

_**a full commitment's what I'm thinkin' of **_

_**you wouldn't get this from any other guy **_

_**I just wanna tell you how I'm feelin' **_

_**gotta make you understand**_

_**never gonna give you up, **_

_**never gonna let you down **_

_**never gonna run around and desert you **_

_**never gonna make you cry, **_

_**never gonna say goodbye **_

_**never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**_

we've known each other for so long

_**your heart's been achin', but you're too shy to say it **_

_**inside we both know what's been going on **_

_**we know the game and we're gonna play it **_

_**and if you ask me how I'm feeling **_

_**don't tell me you're too blind to see **_

_**oh, give you up**_

_**oh, give you up**_

_**oh, never gonna give, never gonna give **_

_**give you up **_

_**oh, never gonna give, never gonna give **_

_**give you up**_

we've known each other for so long

_**your heart's been achin', but you're too shy to say it **_

_**inside we both know what's been going on**_

_**we know the game, and we're gonna play it **_

_**to front**_...

Barney's closed casket is now lowered to the ground…..

End of chapter 7…

Chapter 8: _The Ending Life of Jasper Beardly_

Scene 1: Springfield Retirement Castle

Bart: "Bye, Grampa and Mr. Beardly, try to stay close together as always."

Lisa: "And don't stay up 'til midnight."

Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge and Homer go back outside to their car and drive off home to their house.

Later, at the Simpson family's house…

Homer: "Well, it sure was a good thing to visit my dad at Springfield Retirement Castle."

Marge: "And we got to see Jasper for a very long time."

Lisa: "Well, we all hope that he's doing fine."

[Wireless Telephone Ringing]

Marge: "I got it, I got it."

Marge answers the wireless telephone.

Marge: (on the wireless telephone) "Hello? who's this?"

Nurse Lawson: (on the desk telephone) "Hello, Marge, this is Nurse Lawson, I'm just calling to tell you that Jasper Beardly has been in very terrible heart conditons, lately."

Marge: (on the wireless telephone) "Oh my word, that's terrible and horrible, is he gonna be alright?"

Nurse Lawson: (on the desk telephone) "No, Marge, I don't think so, he's dying anyway, so you all must come to Springfield General Hospital right away."

Marge: (on the wireless telephone) "Well, I'll see you later in person, I've gotta go tell Bart, Lisa, Maggie and Homer right now."

Nurse Lawson: (on the desk telephone) "Alright, I'll see you all later on."

Marge walks around over to Bart, Lisa, Maggie and Homer.

Marge: "Kids, Homer, I've got some serious and dreadful news for all of you, Mr. Beardly's been in very terrible heart conditions."

Lisa: "Oh my word, that's a terrible situation!"

Bart: "We've gotta go to Springfield General Hospital right away."

Marge: "Right, let's go."

Bart, Lisa, Marge (who's carrying Maggie) and Homer head out to their car and drive off to Springfield General Hospital and sit right down in the waiting room.

Dr. Hibbert steps right outta Jasper's hospital room.

Dr. Hibbert: "Would the Simpson family care to visit Jasper at this hour?"

The Simpson family enter Jasper's hospital room.

Abe: "Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, you finally came to see Jasper."

Homer: "Hey, Jasper, how are you holding up?"

Jasper: "Not so good, Homer, the nurse told me I'm in very bad heart conditions, so I'm dyin' anyway.

Marge: "That's too bad, Jasper, it looks like you're about to pass away real soon."

Jasper: "It's true, Marge, but this is gonna be my final time seein' all of you in Springfield."

Abe: "Jasper, you and I would always be best friends for life, no matter what happens to you."

Jasper: "That's right, Abe old man, I'll always be in your heart and mind, so….good…bye….from…now…on."

Jasper passes away peacefully….

Homer: "He's no longer with any of us right now."

Cut to Springfield Cemetary Graveyard…

Reverend Lovejoy: "Jasper Beardly was the best resident of Springfield Retirement Castle, he was an official Bingo player and won last year's Bingo competition, he never yelled at anybody else, although I don't have very much to say about him, so I suggest that Abe can take over my place."

Abe steps right up to the podium…

Abe: "Jasper was my best friend for life, he and I were such good Bingo partners, and he left me this photo album in his memories."

End of chapter 9…

27


End file.
